Summary The overall goals of this administrative supplement to our T15 training award at Columbia DBMI (Department of Biomedical Informatics) are twofold: to engage the next generation with research in biomedical informatics and data science and to promote data literacy and research experience. We propose to create a summer research program. Specifically, we will (1) Engage with high-school and undergraduate students. Our summer research program will bring together high-school students from New York City and undergraduate students from across the nation. Students will be recruited through our existing and future partnerships with teaching institutions and online advertising campaigns. Emphasis will be given to partnering with programs with students from underrepresented groups; and (2) Design a Summer Research Program on the topic of biomedical data science. The program will provide students with experience with biomedical data- science research and cultivate their data acumen and literacy, all the while emphasizing the cross-disciplinary nature of biomedical data science research. The candidate fellows will be reviewed and matched with individual faculty in our parent training program. Fellows enrolled in the program will be engaging with research labs in our training program and participate in communal activities.